


palette

by debutstage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Coffee Shop, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, University, its just soft and nice, obvs, soonyoung makes a fool of himself, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debutstage/pseuds/debutstage
Summary: Soonyoung is bad with priorities and decides to go to a coffee shop at one in the morning instead of studying, but upon finding an amazing, beautiful, and talented barista behind the counter made him forget whatever he knew about standardized testing.





	palette

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i'm sorry to Disappoint but this isn't based off the song palette? i was deciding on music to play in the story and i thought that song fit even though i never heard the whole thing, so i listened to it constantly as i wrote it and it helped me get it done, so. thanks iu. slight sungyeon reference cause of this.

_Fuck it._ Actually, just fuck it. It's two in morning, the stupid physics test tomorrow, and he hasn't slept a fucking second. Sleep? Who can even think of such a thing when he can barely close his eyes long enough to blink. The fact of the matter is that he’s super fucked and he wants some damn coffee.

Throwing on an oversized coat that makes him nearly invisible at this hour, Soonyoung huffs out into the cold and childishly storms to the 24–hour coffee shop. He’s surrounded by these small puffs of air from his mouth due to the below thirty degree weather (fahrenheit, of course) and his weirdly placed anger. He’s completely exhausted from his earlier shift at a shitty fast food joint with an unwelcome addition of an attempt to cram for this dumb test, this stupid test. He can fail the class, who cares? He’ll just retake it and be like, a super genius in that class. Yeah, that's what he’ll do! _Fuck this test, I can be a genius to all those freshmen next semester._

The little bell on the door sings his heart out as it's yanked open. There's soft music playing in the empty coffee shop; that Jieun lady, he thinks? He’s not too familiar with her, past how much his younger female friend raves about her. She'd be clutching her chest at this time if she were here. But no, she's probably at home sleeping, while Soonyoung is in a damn coffee shop. At two in the morning. The lack of an employee catches his attention soon after listening to the lyrics about whatever before the aforementioned employee runs up to his counter from behind the scenes. A warm smile greets Soonyoung and melts his insides to a disgusting mush.

“Hello, sir! I’m sorry, I was busy in the back!” The tall boy, presumably a student, bows partially out of respect while Soonyoung questions what the hell a part-timer could be busy with at this time. He approaches the boy whose smile won't falter and brushes him off.

“No no, don't worry about it. This is a stupid time to buy coffee so I’m in no rush.” Upon closer inspection, Soonyoung can feel his heart beating more and more by the second. It's a tell tale sign of the obvious– this man is absolutely gorgeous. His skin is slightly tanned, a beautiful shade, and there's a cute little freckle on his cheek. The corners of his eyes crinkle just a bit with his toothless grin. Don't even get Soonyoung started on his physique.

“Ah, right.” Some slight laughter that makes Soonyoung feel, things. “We don't get many customers at this time. So few, in fact, that I’m the only one working.” He nods to prove his honesty.

“And why did you choose to torture yourself like this?” Soonyoung cuts him off before the expected _how may I help you?_ As usual, he wants to converse with a pretty person when he's so lucky to meet one. The worker is taken off guard, hesitating a moment, but goes along with it.

“It suits my schedule.” Another nod. “Most of my classes are in the afternoon or night, so I’m generally up around this time anyway.” Soonyoung nods too. Desperate to keep the conversation casual and alive, he ventures another question.

“So you go to school on campus, right?” Of course he does, jackass.

“Uh huh! I’m majoring in vocal performance.” His previous smile comes back but bearing teeth this time, causing such a beam of light that makes Soonyoung wish he had sunglasses on him. Good goodness, that should be illegal.

“Oh yeah? That's really cool. Sing for me.” Admittedly, the last bit was unexpected by both parties but Soonyoung said it and dammit if he wasn’t going to follow through with it. The unidentified barista blinks a few times, obviously taken by surprise. “What? Has no one ever asked you that before?” Adding fuel to the fire results in more surprised blinking, his mouth parting as he's searching for words.

“I, um. No, actually?” Soonyoung, 100% determined to stand by his word and remain confident, gestures to him and backs up as if singing required lots of space.

“Well, go on then. Let's hear it.” Wanting to protest but seeming to not want to, the man looks at Soonyoung for a while before looking to the side. He nods his head to the beat of the song playing on the overhead speakers in an attempt to find a spot where he can sing along. He does so eventually, his head facing almost straight ahead but not enough to face an expectant Soonyoung. The singer does his thing– and it's incredible.

While closing his eyes and moving his features naturally, he sings words softly in the same high octave of female singer. His tone is even and transitioning to a louder sound is smooth, as though he was simply breathing. A single note fades into a steady and strong vibrato, and not one of those notes was even a half step off. Not even the English lines (that mean completely nothing to Soonyoung) phase him. By the time the rap section comes around and the singing stops, Soonyoung is in such a daze that he can't hear anything. His ears had decided to hear nothing else if it wasn't this man’s voice. There was no sound that would be any better, so there was simply no reason to try to find one.

“Sir?”

Soonyoung blinks this time. His cheeks grow (even more) red as their eyes meet again. He bows in response, the speakers playing a more familiar song about shoes and love and stuff.

“A-Ah, right, I’m sorry. I just–” _Ahem._ “You're really good. You must be popular in your class.” That gorgeous smile returns, his cheeks fading into a calm hue of red as well.

“Oh, not really. I’m more known for being annoyingly loud.” Soonyoung smiles for the first time in this dreadful night. Something about this boy radiates sunshine and happiness.

“Hey, excuse my manners. I've been so busy talking and forcing you to sing that I never introduced myself.” Slight bow from him. “Hello, I’m Kwon Soonyoung. Nice to meet you, barista boy singer man.” He manages to make the aforementioned laugh.

“Oh no no, I should've been the one to introduce myself to you.” Repeats the same motion. “I’m Lee Seokmin. Nice to meet you as well. By the way, are you older? I was born 1997. You sort of, have a mature confidence, if that makes sense.”

“Wow, we're already becoming close, how nice,” Soonyoung adds unnecessarily. “But yeah, that makes me older.” He throws in a wink and finger guns because he's a genius. Seokmin still laughs.

“Good to know, hyung.” The formality is odd to hear. Despite that half of his friend group is younger, they're all assholes and never call him that. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“Dammit, I wanted to see how long we could go before you asked that.” Soonyoung huffs, looking behind Seokmin at the menu for only a second. “Wait, lemme make it?” The younger blinked.

“Huh?”

Soonyoung gave himself permission to run behind the counter and start fiddling with the equipment. Seokmin was quick to jump at him, seizing his hands with his own.

“Hyung! What are you doing, you can't–” His sentence ended abruptly only when Soonyoung made eye contact with him. Seokmin’s fingers were firmly wrapped around the backs of Soonyoung’s, a fingertip here or there poking through the spaces between the older’s slim fingers. The expressions exchanged weren't aggressive, maybe just a bit confused and surprised, but nonetheless Seokmin dropped both hands and bowed his head. “S-Sorry for that, hyung. But I’d get in trouble if something happened while you were making coffee.”

“Psh, don't worry, I got this. I work with these bad boys every day.” He patted the back of the coffee machine like a proud father after his son hit a homerun. “Check this shit out.”

Seokmin, trusting this stranger whom had a weird effect on him, stood back and watched anxiously as Soonyoung proceeded to prove his point. He carried out each step of the process perfectly, standing proudly as the coffee brewed.

“See? _See?_ Seokminnie, you owe me.”

“I– what? Why?” Soonyoung pouts like a child, bringing his fingers up to his cheeks as if he was cute.

“You didn't trust me and you hurt my feelings.” Seokmin gives him the weirdest and most confused look he had ever given anyone, but with a smile on his face of the same style. He plays along.

“I’m deeply sorry, Sir,” he says with a regal bow, garnering a cheerful grin from Soonyoung. “How can I ever repay you for my heinous crime?” The older tries not to laugh as he starts walking backwards from behind the counter.

“How about this: That shitty brew I made can be yours, and Mister Professional Barista Man– you– can make me a well crafted latte instead?” Seokmin blinks, partially breaking character. “Then, we can have a conversation over some coffee?”

Soonyoung kicks his feet back and forth at a table, fiddling with his hands as he looks around at all the art on the wall. The sounds of coffee being made are soft ambiance with the touch of a quiet melody accompanied by a gentle voice over the stereo. Soonyoung pauses, resting his head in his hand and watching Seokmin intently with a smile. It takes a moment for the latter to notice, but he smiles back when he does. Soonyoung groans, his head falling into the heap of his arms on the table.

“So pretty.” This is said loud enough for Seokmin to hear, and is followed by a whispered curse word along with the sound of something spilling, as if he fumbled over the two words. Soonyoung peeks his head up and sees a red-faced man frantically scrubbing at a spot on the counter like it insulted his mother. Soonyoung smiles again at this.

Eventually, Seokmin finishes up and makes his way over to the table. The drink he made for Soonyoung looks rather elegant and made with care, while the opposing drink is dark muck in a mug.

“Oh God. You aren't one of those sadists who like their coffee black, are you?” Seokmin simply smiles and blinks innocently. “... I have to go.” The younger laughs and reaches over the table to pull his hyung back down as he tries to leave, seemingly forgetting how shy he got touching him before. Conversation flows steadily after that, despite meeting barely twenty minutes ago. There are questions about majors and jobs and future jobs and hobbies and interests.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” is the next question ventured (by Soonyoung, of course). Seokmin instantly tenses up at this– which is actually good for Soonyoung. He knows the feeling all too well.

“No, I’m– No. I don’t. Do you? Have, a girlfriend.” He mumbles the last bit into another sip of gross and vile poison.

“Nope, I don't either.” He was 100% about to just flat out add in _cause I’m gay,_ but he didn't. Partially because it wasn't entirely accurate (probably bi?) and he wanted to keep this kid on the hook for a while longer. Soonyoung quickly changes the topic and within seconds, they're discussing cats versus dogs. They both prefer dogs, but still enjoy an occasional kitty.

Soonyoung swears it was only ten minutes, but it had actually been two hours. In the midst of a laughing fit over a dumb joke from Seokmin, he catches a glimpse at a clock that reads four thirty-two. Part of him doesn't want to bring it up, but he needs his sleep and Seokmin will probably have a mess of people soon. Early workers suck. He's thankful no one came in during their short time together.

“Oh, dude. It's fuckin’ late. I, uh–” he laughs a little more– “I should head back. And let you go. Sorry for holding you hostage for so long.” Seokmin smiles that beautiful smile that Soonyoung must've seen a thousand times in the past hours but could never get enough of even if it was bad for him.

“Don't worry about that! This was the most fun I’ve ever had working.” They're smiling at each other but no one is saying anything, _oh God, what do I do,_ Soonyoung thinks. It's four-thirty in the morning and he's tired and beyond his better judgement. Fuck it, right?

Standing up and leaning over and grabbing his cute and dorky and perfect face, Soonyoung gracefully smashes their lips together. _Nice job._ Seokmin wasn't instantly protesting, so Soonyoung gave it another chance and renewed the kiss to a smoother, softer, most pleasant one. But they kept doing that, they kept kissing. This is going well. Soonyoung slid his hands to Seokmin’s shoulders as he felt two other hands shyly poke around his waist before finding a comfortable spot, holding on firmly. Suddenly the tiny table between them feels as if it's a million miles long. At the same time, maybe it's a good thing. Soonyoung isn't sure how well his self control would hold up with his body pressed up against Seokmin’s. But one thing is for sure. Soonyoung hates black coffee, but fucking adores the way is tastes from Seokmin’s tongue.

They break apart, semi-breathless (how long were they kissing?), and look at each other only momentarily before sitting back down. Soonyoung wipes his mouth and glances off to the side casually. From his peripherals, he can see Seokmin doing the same, pretending to see some strange but very interesting. Soonyoung fakes a yawn and stretches with it.

“Well. I’ll see you around?” Seokmin nods without making eye contact. Soonyoung stares at him for a moment, silently deciding to leave him money for the coffee before getting up to go. Seokim looks at it blankly.

“Wait.” Soonyoung bites away a smile before turning back around. “Can I come with you?”

“You don't even know where I’m going.” Seokmin shrugs.

“Doesn't matter. I just.” He pauses, cheeks filling with color again as the seconds draw on. “I don't wanna leave it at that.” Soonyoung gives in and lets his smile show through.

“What about work?” Seokmin glances at the clock.

“I get off around five, but I can leave as soon as someone else comes in, which shouldn't be long.” He looks down at him, swaying in spot like he's trying to decide. Seokmin whines. “Hyung, stop teasing me.” With a laugh, Soonyoung nods his head.

“Of course, idiot. There's a lot more I wanna know about you.” Seokmin smiles triumphantly. “Did you really think I’d let you get away?”

**Author's Note:**

> UH SOOOOOOOO
> 
> i dont have too much planned for these two afterwards but if a lot of people like it, i might consider writing more. thank you so much for reading anyway!!


End file.
